


Once You've Tasted Love

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [31]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Jack has more than one appetite.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081515
Kudos: 2





	Once You've Tasted Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 243. Prompt from [](https://jagfanlj.livejournal.com/profile)[jagfanlj](https://jagfanlj.livejournal.com/): Torchwood-Food porn. Unbeta'd Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally posted to LiveJournal on August 31, 2011

“Honestly, Jack,” Suzie groused, shuffling through Torchwood’s well-worn stack of takeaway menus. “It’s all very well for you to have a valet, but you couldn’t you have hired something we could all use, like a cook? You must have shagged a chef at some point.”

He sighed involuntarily at the memory.

He’d been in Florence skiving off from Torchwood; she’d been perfecting her risotto. It was a month of delicious food and better sex with a creative and limber partner whose appreciation of all things sensual matched his own.

Jack had even considered proposing.

Unfortunately Julia Child was already married.  



End file.
